Heart of an oasis
by MillaMayhem
Summary: It was then that I realised I'd always have a true friend in her.  Someone to turn to when things got hard.  Someone to have for myself.  Someone to love who might love me back.
1. A companion

"Come now Nefertiri! Behave yourself!" Dalila scolded.

I only sighed and crossed my arms as she twirled the shimmering white and gold fabric around my body.

When she's done dressing me I sit at my vanity table and fumble with a hairclip as she brushes my hair.

"Dalila why does father want to see me anyway?"

Dalila just sighed and continued to brush through my matted tresses.

"Does it matter princess? Just be glad your father wants to see you."

She had a point.

It wasn't often the Pharaoh made time for anyone.

Even me.

Ever since mother died when I was 10 he'd been distant even more so now that he was getting older and desired a son to rule his kingdom for him.

I knew deep down he loved me with all his heart like any father would love their daughter but sometimes it didn't feel like enough.

He was affectionate towards me always bearing gifts and little trinkets, always hugging me tight as though afraid to lose me but we never talked.

I mean not really talked.

Sometimes it seemed like Dalila was the only one I could really talk to and even then there was so much I wouldn't...or couldn't discuss with her.

Sometimes although allot more than not lately I felt empty and alone.

I did once not so long ago mention this to Dalila but she told me that I was just a spoiled princess who should stop sulking.

As much as I loved Dalila like a mother sometimes I just wished she'd be more like my friend.

But how was I to know that a friend wouldn't just be the same.

I'd never had a friend before.

How is it a princess like I can have servants, priests, chefs and other workers at her disposal but no friends?

I sigh at my own thoughts as Dalila finishes adorning my hair with strands of silver and gold.

The moment she's finished I spring from my seat and twirl around letting my hair swing freely as it surely messes up some of her good work.

Dalila frowns at me.

"Princess we haven't time for this. Now put on your jewels. Your father is waiting."

"A moment is all I ask Dalila. I'll be down in a few minutes. I promise."

Dalila mumbles something before exiting my chambers.

As I leisurely walk through the gossamer curtains that cover my chamber entry from the balcony I can feel Goosebumps rise on my uncovered arms.

The cool night wind is a nice change from the scorching heat of the day.

Sometimes I think Ra is purposely trying to cook us alive.

I grasp the balcony railing and lean out over the edge as to let the cool breeze hit my face.

I can see numerous things from my balcony.

As a child it was my safe haven because it never occurred to me that I could be seen from up here.

For years now though since my mother died there have been many empty rooms.

So now there is never much to look at.

After all who would wonder around an empty room?

Father always said it was her clutter that took up the walls of this palace but I always thought large empty spaces were frightening so I never minded as a child.

All her clutter gave me a place to play in as I'm rarely aloud outside.

I soak up the last free moment I have before heading back to chambers and putting on my jewels.

The gold bracelets and chains glisten against my pale skin.

I then proceed to smile before leaving my chambers to meet father.

...

"Father." I say as I bow.

He gives me a smile and takes my hand.

"I have a present for you Nefertiri."

Now I am curious.

What could possibly be so important to give me that couldn't wait till morning?

"Bring her in!" My father shouted as he clapped his hands.

_Her..._

It rolled on my tongue for a few moments before my father's men came back into the room.

Following them was a slender beauty with dark olive skin and the deepest brown eyes accompanied by her thick black hair.

"This Nefertiri is Anck-Su-Namun."

She bowed first at my father then at me with her eyes downcast to the floor.

"But father what am I to do with her?" I asked still focusing on her.

"She'll be your friend. A companion of sorts." He smiled while tracing his hand up and down her bicep.

"Thank you father." I bowed.

He came and kissed the crown of my head making me smile.

Whenever he did that I felt like a little girl again.

"Now go back to your chambers Nefertiri. Get some sleep for tomorrow you will accompany her on a tour of the palace."

"Yes father."

I bowed one last time to him before turning back to Anck-Su-Namun.

Her eyes found their way to mine and she bowed a goodbye.

Before they once again looked down to her feet I smiled.

My way of welcoming her.

...

As I was heading up the palace stairs to my chambers I near crashed into the high priest Imhotep.

Trailing him were 2 of his gold painted lesser priests.

They all bowed to me expressionless.

All except for Imhotep who always seemed to have a sinister look on his face whenever around me.

When I attempted to push past him to get to my chambers he grabbed the top of my arm and I could feel his fingers digging deep into my skin.

I turned to face him not knowing what look to have on my face.

One of anger? Of timidness? Of speculation?

Undecided I went for expressionless.

"You'd best watch your back. Princess." He sneered.

"And you'd best watch yours." I spat back tearing my arm from his grip and hurriedly scuffled up the stairs.

I'd never liked him.

He'd lived in the palace as our high priest since I was a young child.

Sometimes I wondered if my mother had despised him as much as I.

Many of the things he did to me would give me merit to have him killed but I never once spoke a word of it to anyone.

I didn't exactly fancy having someone's head chopped off even if it was someone I despised.

What was he doing upstairs anyway?

There was nothing upstairs on this side of the palace other than my bath and chambers.

I'd often had a sneaking suspicion he was entering my chambers when I myself was not there.

It was a frightening feeling to know that he could be watching me.

I sighed as I opened the door to my chambers.

As I sat at my vanity table and began to remove my jewellery and hair adornments my thoughts wondered back to Anck-Su-Namun.

She was a true beauty and didn't look more than a year older than I.

16 maybe?

I wondered why father had brought me a friend when often when I'd told him I was lonely he'd encouraged me to talk to Dalila.

Why the change of heart now?

Maybe he really did care.

Upon removing the last adornment and washing off the last of my makeup I unwrapped my clothes and placed them over my chair.

Dalila would wash them in the morning as she always did.

I selected a simple white cotton nightgown to cover me in my slumber before heading out to my balcony one last time.

Upon peering around at the view from my balcony I noticed a silhouette in the room across from mine.

The room that earlier I had described as empty.

It was a room allot like mine only smaller.

It had thin gossamer curtains to cover the entrance to the room from the balcony just like mine.

It had a large bed just as mine did and a vanity table just like mine but they hadn't been there when I left.

I watched the feminine silhouette move about the room.

Although it was rude and intrusive I couldn't tear my eyes away.

When they came out to the balcony I realised it was Anck-Su-Namun.

She wasn't yet in her nightclothes.

Still in her shimmering white and gold gown.

I watched as she looked around until finally she saw me staring.

I absentmindedly began to blush and turn away but I quickly turned back and smiled.

She didn't smile back only bowed.

I smiled once more waiting for her to reciprocate but to no avail.

I mouthed a 'night' to her before retiring back into my chambers and catching up on my slumber.

Tomorrow I would see her.

I would find out who she really was.


	2. Stay with me

I awoke to the heat of Ra's sunlight streaming through when I heard Dalila bustling around my chambers tidying.

"It's time to rise Nefertiri. I've drawn you a bath and Anck-Su-Namun will be waiting in the courtyards for you shortly."

I rolled onto my back and stared at the roof before I spotted Dalila scowling at me.

I only smirked at her before getting out of my bed and heading from my chambers to my bath.

Dalila had drawn it just the way I liked it.

Mildly warm yet cooler than the rays of Ra.

I slid off my nightgown and let it fall to the floor before stepping into the bath.

It was refreshing.

I was a little anxious about actually spending time with this girl.

But I was also fascinated by her.

I'd grown up around the same people my whole life and now I finally had someone new.

Someone close to my age.

Someone to talk to...

I could only hope she likes me.

Despite popular belief I'm not the kind of princess who'll command someone to like me and just accept their friendship would be false.

That's my father's way of doing things.

As I tired of my bath I called for Dalila to hand me a towel.

Once dried I sat un-fidgeting at my vanity table as she adorned my hair and arms after applying my makeup.

I was just about to leave my chambers when I heard Dalila say I was late.

"A princess is never late." I laughed.

...

When I reached the courtyard I could feel the heat of Ra's rays beating down on me but I smiled anyway.

I gracefully walked towards her.

When I reached her she bowed but still didn't smile.

As I began to walk around the court she followed at my side.

I could hear the footsteps of the guards trailing behind us so I turned around startling them and forcing them to bow.

"May we have a moment of privacy?"

They hesitated before stepping back a few paces.

I just walked on with her at my side.

"My name is Nefertiri." I smiled.

"I know." She whispered.

"And yours Anck-Su-Namun?"

"Yes princess."

I stopped and turned to her placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"Call me by my name. We're meant to be friends are we not?"

She only nodded.

After walking slowly around the courts in silence I pulled her to a wooden seat.

"You don't often talk do you?" I questioned.

"I was told not to." She whispers.

I sigh and lift her chin with my hands.

Her deep brown eyes stare directly at my green.

"Speak your mind. You won't get in trouble with me." I smile.

For the first time she smiles back.

"Thank you Nefertiri."

I only laugh and remove my hand.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 16 and you?"

"15. So Anck-Su-Namun would you like to be my friend?"

She nods and we smile at each other.

"Would you like to retire inside? It's rather hot out here."

"Certainly." She smiles as I take her hand and lead her inside.

I could feel eyes on me as I was entering the palace so I turned back to look outside the courtyard.

I shivered when I saw Imhotep staring at me with his cold eyes.

He only bowed and continued to stare at me until I felt Anck-Su-Namun tug on my hand.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yes. Where shall I show you?"

"Everywhere I guess I've only really seen my room."

"Everywhere it is then."

...

Anck-Su-Namun and I sat lazily in the heat of the courtyard after I showed her the palace.

It'd only been a day and I already felt like I had a friend.

"Nefertiri what do you do for fun?"

This struck me as an odd question really.

When I was a child of course I played games.

Mother and I used to play hide and seek throughout the palace but after she died I kind of grew up.

"I...I don't know. I like to be outside although I'm not allowed for too long as I may ruin my complexion."

She frowns at me.

"You should be allowed to do what you desire. You are the princess of Egypt you know." She smiles.

"Yes and you Anck-Su-Namun are my friend." I smile back as I take her hand.

She squeezes it and we laugh.

"Why were you brought here anyway?" I question.

"Just as your father said. To be your companion."

"But why? Surely you had a life? A family?" I pry although I know I shouldn't.

She begins to look at her feet and I know I've said too much.

"They sold me." She whispers her voice cracking.

Then she is crying.

It hurts.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into me.

Despite the stares of the guards no one is around to see.

Usually I'm not meant to be like this with people but if she was going to be my friend I'm determined to do this right.

I'd never really comforted anyone before and I'd never really had anyone comfort me either.

I'd often sit in my chambers at night crying.

So I thought of what I'd want.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back until she calmed down and we were laying on the tiles together.

She looked over at me and squeezed my hand before we both laughed.

Next thing I know a dark shadow looms over us so we both look up.

Imhotep is standing above us and I shiver.

I help Anck-Su-Namun to her feet and we brush ourselves off.

"Anck-Su-Namun you are to retire to your chambers until you are needed."

She gazes at me sadly before obeying.

After watching her leave I turn back to Imhotep.

"And what gives you the right to order her away like that?"

He says nothing just takes my wrist and drags me inside the palace.

His gold covered minions following us.

My guards have been waved off now so I am much more timid.

"Release me!" He just scowled and continued to drag me through the palace.

Before he began to drag me down the stairs I tore my wrist painfully from his grasp.

I looked at the throbbing red mark it had left in its wake.

"I could have you killed for that."

He only laughed and pushed his face up into mine.

"But you wouldn't. I've been watching you princess and you wouldn't hurt a fly."

He was right.

"Now come. Your father wants to speak with you." He growled as he tried to take my wrist again.

"I can walk on my own!" I spat before pushing past him down the stairs.

I could feel the heat from his body as he trailed close behind me.

It was un-nerving, sending shivers down my spine.

"Where are we going?"

I'd never really been down stairs as it was not of nay interest to me.

"My chambers."

My throat became dry but I continued to walk down the steps.

When the stairs ended I stopped, my feet frozen.

He tried to push me a little so I'd continue but I didn't budge.

"Princess we haven't time for this! Your father is waiting!"

"In your chambers?" I question.

"He wanted privacy."

That was all he said before pushing past me and heading through a door.

All that was down here were rooms full of clutter, a room for him to practice with the other priests, their chambers and his.

I took a step, then another until finally I was at his door.

I gulped a little before opening his chamber door.

I instantly relaxed to see my father standing in the corner.

As I shut the door behind me I took a look around Imhotep's chambers.

Adorned with pictures of the gods and on shelves were embalming fluids.

"You wanted to see me father." I bow.

"How are you getting along with the girl? I can always...send her back."

"What?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No...No I'd like her to stay father. What would give you the impression that I'd like her sent away?"

Father didn't say but I saw his eyes shift to Imhotep.

I shot him a glare.

Luckily father didn't see.

"I would very much like her to stay."

Father nodded his head.

"You two must practice duelling for the courts tomorrow. For soon they will want to meet my beautiful teenage daughter and her new friend." He said as he ran his hand along my jaw line.

I smiled and nodded.

"And for the rest of the day?"

"Whatever you wish Nefertiri." He smiled.

With that I left my father and Imhotep talking in chambers.

I headed up the stairs and across the palace to Anck-Su-Namun's room to find her with Dalila who was combing her hair.

"Would you leave us now Dalila."

They both looked up a little startled at me standing in the doorway.

Dalila only nodded and left the chambers.

Still staring at me I walked over to her and picked up the comb.

"May I?"

"As you wish."

I gently combed through her tangles all the while she sat smiling.

"We are to practice duelling tomorrow."

I half whisper.

She only nods as I continue combing.

"My father wants us to compete in the courts soon so that he can show me off."

A small giggle escapes her lips and I laugh also.

In the second I stop combing she looks up at me as I remove the adorned clip from my hair.

She gasps a little as I take her thick black hair and smooth it through my fingers before clipping it.

"It's beautiful..." She whispers.

I smile.

"My mother gave that to me."

All of a sudden the smile leaves her face as she tries to take the clip out.

I place my hand softly on hers.

"It's o.k. We're friends. Wear it. You can borrow it."

I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She squeezes back and smiles.

I hold her hand for longer than necessary but she doesn't make any move to let go.

When I hear a knock at her chambers I release her hand and turn around in time to see the door open.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have Anck-Su-Namun's clothes for tomorrow." Dalila says as she places them on her bed.

"Thank you Dalila." I smile.

Dalila then leaves and I go sit on the bed.

"Anck-Su-Namun."

"Yes Nefertiri."

"Do you want to stay?"

She turns in her seat to look at me before getting up and sitting next to me.

"I...I mean you may leave if you want." I whisper.

"And go back to what? Here I have a friend. If it's o.k. with you I'd like to stay."

I look up to see her smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

It was then that I realised I'd always have a true friend in her.

Someone to turn to when things got hard.

Someone to have for myself.

Someone to love who might love me back.


	3. A heart to earn

Anck-Su-Namun soon became my closest companion and greatest protector. She knew of Imhotep's sinful desires and so kept me from him as best she could, which albeit though that was not well the effort is still appreciated.

...

"Tiri?" A timid voice whispered from my door causing me to look over.

I smiled as Su entered my chambers quiet as a mouse and lay down upon my covers with me.

"Is everything alright Su?" I asked as I reached out to touch her cheek.

With her now at 17 and I at 16 we'd become ladies of the court and in becoming so we practiced duelling and I the art of being a hospitable hostess.

"Yes. I was just lonely." She whispered as she held my hand in her own.

Su got lonely often and so most nights now would join me in my chambers and then be gone by the time the sun rose for morning. In the year since she'd arrived I'd began to feel things that I'd never felt before. I saw Su in an entirely different light and to be honest...It was frightening.

"You're welcome to join me under the covers." I reply boldly.

I've never invited her to do so before and so I bite my lip praying that she'll say yes even as my head screams how stupid that would be. Without reply she crawls under and holds me in her arms.

I've never slept more peacefully.

...

I awake to bright sun and so instinctively reach out for Su but she's not there. I frown. Two steps forward and one step back. I shift and the covers rustle annoyingly and so I huff before getting up. As far as I know we have no plans today and so I intend to spend my day with Su. I smile to myself. A perfect plan. I dress myself and do my own hair as to look as beautiful as possible. My hair falls in soft brown ringlets down my back held by gold thread and silver beads. It bounces as I take each dainty yet excited step towards Su's room. Until...suddenly...he is there. Blocking my way...


End file.
